


our own little world

by mogubin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin
Summary: serim and woobin are obviously in love with each other as they try to hide their little not so secret relationship from everyone
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	our own little world

**Author's Note:**

> notes: italic- flashback

it’s a saturday morning with everyone from the school watching the football match together, supporting their football team as it’s the final match today and everyone is feeling nervous together with the football players who are busy running around on the field. 

woobin sighs as he looks at his injured boyfriend from the bleachers, hoping that the coach would call him out and to tell him to rest because serim looks like he is really hurting and can’t even last long in the game with his injured ankle.

“he is so stubborn.” woobin mumbles to himself.

“who is stubborn?” jungmo asks cluelessly, his eyes are still on the match.

woobin just clears his throat, “no one.”

this time, it’s jungmo’s turn to sigh, “serim hyung doesn’t look like he is fine though.. he has been limping since the game resumed... do you think he can continue looking like that?”

woobin just remains silent upon hearing that.

serim has been injured since the last two days as he accidentally tripped himself, resulted in his ankle slightly twisted and even the doctor told him to rest and it’s impossible for him to even play football for awhile.

even woobin opposes it at first, serim is too stubborn and when serim decided to not listen to woobin’s advice, woobin ignores serim the whole day; including at school & in the message.

_“i promise, i’ll take care of myself after the game. it doesn’t even hurt, ruby. look, i can run! see?” serim convinced woobin as he ran around the backyard of woobin’s house when he clearly looked like he was in pain._

_“why are you so stubborn? even your coach doesn’t want you to play but why do you insist on playing? there is allen, there is taeyoung who is a better scorer than you. just rest, hyung.”_

_serim pouted as he walked towards woobin with arms wide open, waiting for woobin to hug him as he received nothing when he already waited for seven second._

_serim walked closer to woobin, cupping his boyfriend’s face, “i’ll be fine. the match is this saturday and it’s the last one. after that, i’ll stop playing and take a rest. okay?”_

_woobin sighed, “whatever. even if i keep saying you shouldn’t play, you’re not even gonna listen to me or to your coach either. i’m going to take a shower now. by the time i’m done, i better not see you in my house.”_

_serim chuckled, giving woobin one last peck on the lips before the couple bid goodbye to each other._

woobin sure it has been more than six months since he and serim got together, with serim approaching him and confessed first, and woobin, who has had a crush on serim for over a year obviously won’t say no to serim’s confession, especially when serim has been so nice to him when they started became closer.

it feels like a fever dream to woobin to have such a dreamy boyfriend like serim considering how serim is the popular kid in the school and he literally owns a group of fangirls always following him around the school. sometimes, woobin feels like one of those people who have a crush on serim because it seems like everyone in the school likes serim.

serim would always tells woobin that he should be proud that serim is his boyfriend, because that’s literally everyone’s dream in this school and that is to date serim.

if it’s possible; he wanted to tell the whole world that serim is his boyfriend.

_“woobin!” serim shouted as he rushed to woobin who stopped his track upon hearing serim calling his name._

_woobin observed serim’s outfit from afar, ‘he must’ve just finished his practice.’_

_“oh, hyung. what is it?” woobin replied as he felt a sudden heat rushing to his cheeks, his heart started to beat faster the moment serim was finally standing in front of him, smiling widely at him._

_“are you free right now?”_

_of course, it was weird for woobin when serim asked him that because they were never close in the first place. maybe thanks to jungmo and wonjin, that’s how serim got to know woobin and that’s also how woobin managed to somehow ‘be close’ with serim._

_“i just finished with my extra class and was just about to go home... why?”_

_serim smiled, “ah, that’s good then. i need to tell you something.”_

_it’s a lie if woobin didn’t feel nervous when serim said that, but he just brushed off the uneasy feeling, so he nodded, “sure then.”_

  
  


_woobin enjoyed the view in front of him, kids playing around at the park, dogs having fun playing with their owners on the green grass as he saw serim who was still waiting for the ice cream at the famous ice cream truck in their neighbourhood._

_woobin suddenly remembers the first time he gets to be close to serim._

_serim being the nicest human being he is, he paid for everyone’s ice cream when they hangout together and basically; it’s his favourite ice cream and he wants everyone to enjoy it as well._

  
  


_“woobin, here.” serim gave woobin a mintchoco ice cream, which woobin just accepted it even though he is not fond of the taste, but after seeing how serim enjoys it, he really tried to like it._

_“thank you. what is it that you wanted to talk about? it sounds serious.”_

_serim chuckled, “it is serious.”_

_“then why are you laughing?”_

_serim continued to laugh as he finished off his ice cream so fast that it surprises woobin since woobin still haven’t touched his mintchoco ice cream._

_serim clears his throat, “anything i’m gonna say after this, i’m telling you that i’m serious about it and i’m not even kidding.”_

_woobin frowned, “what’s wrong, hyung? just say it. you’re making me worried_ — _”_

_“i like you, woobin.”_

  
  


_it was a dream come true for woobin when he heard that._

_‘i like you, woobin.’ these words kept on lingering in his head as he just remained speechless, eyes fixed on serim when he suddenly felt serim’s hand taking off the ice cream he was holding onto since the ice cream melted and some of it got on woobin’s jeans._

_serim shouldn’t have done that at all. he shouldn’t have wiped the melted ice cream on woobin’s jeans and now, woobin is falling even deeper for serim. serim really should stop being so nice to him, or else; woobin would pass out because of how fast his heart has been beating ever since serim confessed._

_woobin doesn’t know if he should reply back by saying he likes serim too; he wanted to say it, but nothing came out from his mouth and that made woobin frustrated a lot. and now serim is gonna think that woobin is rejecting him because woobin is not saying anything to him._

_it probably has been more than five minutes since serim confessed as he finished off woobin’s untouched ice cream just because woobin refused to eat it in the first place. serim looked at his watch, “let’s go. i’ll walk you home.”_

_woobin shaked his head, “no! it’s fine. i can walk alone."_

_woobin cursed at himself, serim probably thinks he is really rejecting him by how he just suddenly talked and how he rejected serim’s offer on walking him home._

_woobin didn’t even get to leave first when serim suddenly intertwined their hands together as they started to walk together towards woobin’s house._

_maybe it’s a good thing serim didn’t listen to woobin when he rejected his offer earlier._

  
  


_along their walk, woobin had been staring at their entwined hands, thinking how perfectly fitted both of their hands are to each other, and if it’s possible; woobin doesn’t wanna let go of serim’s hand._

_woobin smiled to himself as he adjusted his hand, body closer to serim as they continued to walk in a complete comfortable silence._

_woobin was still smiling to himself when he suddenly felt the cold air hitting on his skin when serim let go of woobin’s hand._

_serim smiled, as he ruffled woobin’s hair, “we’re here. see you tomorrow, woobin.”_

_serim was just about to walk away as he noticed the slight pout woobin made, as his heart race faster witnessing the cute expression woobin made and before serim could walked even further, woobin held serim’s hand tight preventing the older to go._

_“don’t you want to know what i feel too?”_

_woobin’s eyes were glued to serim’s beautiful brown orbs, and as perfect as it sounds, the brown appeared prettier as it was almost sunset, and serim looked so ethereal in woobin’s eyes, with the sunset hitting on serim’s glowing tan skin; god, he is so perfect._

_serim shyly smiled, “so what do you feel about me?”_

_woobin doesn’t know how he got so bold, as he wrapped his arms around serim’s waist, resting his head on the older’s chest,_

_"i like you too, hyung. i like you so much.”_

_serim smiled. he knew that woobin felt the same, hence the reason why he was so bold in confessing today. it’s probably has been months since serim confirmed it himself that he does have a crush on woobin._ _and so, he hugged woobin back as the two remained like that for awhile;_

  
  


and just like that, that’s their first day of being boyfriends.

but no one knows about them dating though.

not even woobin’s friends, not even serim’s friends. literally, no one knows.

well, except for serim’s coach; since he once caught them dating at a mall and it gotta be the moment when serim suddenly kissed woobin’s cheek when his coach caught them. they’re both thankful with how understanding serim’s coach is; he promised that he will keep their relationship a secret.

it was woobin’s idea to not tell anyone about their relationship, including their own best friends.

he doesn’t want anyone to know he is the boyfriend of the most popular kid in the school. it would be a real pressure to him since he is just a no one in the school.

everyone would be so weirded out when they found out woobin and serim are dating.

serim didn’t understand it at first because he obviously wanted to show off to everyone that he finally has a boyfriend and that’s seo woobin, the man he is in love with.

but the more he thinks about it, woobin is right. it’s better if their relationship remains a secret.

  
  


“we won!” jungmo shouted as everyone started to celebrate the moment serim scored the final goal before the match ended.

woobin sighs in relief, he is glad that the match is finally over and now serim should really start to take a rest.

woobin follows jungmo and wonjin as they walks towards serim who just finishes greeting everyone on his team, the opposite team, his coaches and all.

woobin just watches them congratulate serim when serim notices woobin at the back, he slowly makes his way towards woobin who had his eyes glued to the ground when serim looked at him back.

“don’t you have something to say to me?” serim smiles at woobin.

“he is right, woobin! why did you hide at the back when you should congratulate serim! come on, you two should really be close by now!” said jungmo.

serim and woobin just laughs to themself as woobin offers a hand to serim, “that was great.”

“what was great?” serim tilts his head as he looks at woobin sweetly.

serim is totally crazy for looking at woobin like that when he feels butterflies in his stomach. serim just never fails to make woobin feels things; more reason to fall deeper for a park serim.

woobin is thankful for wonjin’s sudden interruption since he clearly doesn’t know how to reply serim; or else he would suddenly kiss serim right now as an answer.

“hyung, you’re not busy after this right?”

serim shakes his head, “no. the coach told us to rest for tonight so there is no dinner, so i am free.”

“that’s great! let’s celebrate then! just the four of us!” wonjin happily said as they started walking together towards the gate.

this is exactly what it looks like when all four of them are together. woobin and serim will never get to be beside each other since it’s either jungmo or wonjin that would always be in between them. serim will always try to find a way to be beside woobin, but there is always someone who manages to squeeze themselves in between them.

woobin then enters the bus as the card reader rejected his card; the bus driver telling him that he is probably out of balance. woobin panics, he doesn’t even bring a small cash to pay for the fare as he looks at jungmo and wonjin who doesn’t notice woobin’s problem at all as they are busy talking to themselves; but it was all fixed when serim comes up behind him, scanned his card as he tells the bus driver to pay for woobin as well.

“let’s go.” serim said as he grabs woobin’s hand and finds a seat that is perfect for the two of them to be with each other.

they are both seated at the way back of the bus meanwhile wonjin and jungmo are both at the front and serim took the chance to rest his head on woobin’s shoulder, hands are still entwined together.

woobin just smiles, “you did great today.”

“i know.”

“oh, your ankle.. how does it feel? you should’ve said no to wonjin and go home and rest instead...”

serim looks up at woobin who looks so worried, “i’m totally fine. didn’t you see me score that last goal just now? i literally did that with my injured feet.”

woobin pouts, “but still… the doctor told you to not push yourself too much right. the doctor even told you to not go to school so you could rest properly.”

serim takes the opportunity to kiss woobin’s pouty lips, “i’m not going to school this monday until next week, so don’t worry about me and don’t complain if you suddenly miss seeing me at school.”

“we never really see each other at school in the first place and you’re telling me i’m gonna complain about missing you? you’re so full of yourself.” woobin shakes his head as he looks outside.

“you’re so relaxed now, huh.”

woobin looks at serim, “what do you mean?”

“usually, if i do this publicly you would push me off right away but now look at you, you even kiss me back just now. what’s going on, ruby?”

woobin gulps, “nothing is going on. i mean, it’s not like wonjin and jungmo is gonna see us.. we’re literally hidden back here. even if we don’t get on the bus, they wouldn’t even notice that we are missing.”

“so that means i can kiss you again?” serim asks as he looks at woobin cutely; hoping that woobin would let him kiss him.

woobin chuckles, as he is the one to initiate the kiss; and honestly, woobin doesn’t even care anymore if jungmo and wonjin caught them kissing right now. he doesn’t even care if serim is gonna tell the whole world that they are dating, because woobin would do the same too.

woobin breaks the kiss first, “that’s my gift for you today. congratulations for winning, my boyfriend.”

serim kiss woobin’s lips for one last time since it’s almost to their stop, “thank you. even your existence being by my side is my bestest gift.”

woobin scoffs, “that’s so cliché.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELPPP i know it does sounds familiar to my current au (forgive me) but it's not related at all okie i'm just.. still liking the overall setting of serim being a football player and woobin as his boyfriend hahahahahha ok bye OK THATS LIKE SUCH A BIG SPOILER WTFFFFFF


End file.
